Stares
by VickytoriaGreengrass
Summary: She's staring at him again; unashamedly so. I don't even need to look up from my food. I can feel it. She won't care that I'm sitting right next to him. She never does. Rose/Scorpius/Dominique.


**Disclaimer: **I don't anything.

* * *

Stares

She's staring at him again; unashamedly so.

I don't even need to look up from my food. I can _feel _it.

She won't care that I'm sitting right next to him. She never does.

Her big, blue eyes will be wide-open and swirling with a torrent of emotions.

Sadness, anger, hurt, lust, jealousy and love.

I dare a brief glance up.

Yes, there's most definitely… _love_.

It has been exactly one year, four months, three weeks, two days and five hours since I discovered that my cousin has feelings for _my_ boyfriend.

It has also been exactly one year, four months, three weeks, two days and three hours since Scorpius and I got together…

Yes, that's right, I knew of her feelings for him.

Did that bother me? No.

Did it stop me? Obviously not.

As far as I'm concerned, you win some and you lose some. In this case, I won some.

Suck it up, girl, and move on.

Unless you're _her_ of course. She really is far too stubborn for her own good.

Just like her parents.

There really is no love lost between the two of us. Despite being related, we've never liked each other. Not really. Partly because she's always been in the spotlight – but not anymore.

After all, Scorpius chose _me_.

It never used to bother me that she had feelings for Scorpius. I could hardly blame her; he really is quite the catch. Shame he's never looked in her direction – other than when he needs help with something.

But now, something's changed. I don't know what. Call it gut instinct.

No one else seems to be able to feel it. Nobody else has noticed anything. No one else except _her_.

Of course.

I look up again.

She's still staring… and she's smiling slightly.

Why?

All around me there is the normal murmur of lunchtime conversation, the clinking of cutlery on plates and the occasional shriek of laughter.

I frown.

My uneasiness is growing, as it has done in the last few weeks whenever I feel her eyes boring into the front of Scorpius' skull.

This feeling has grown ever since they became Potion partners…

My eyes widen.

_No_. That can't be it. It's just not possible.

Then again, they have been spending a lot of time together recently, now that I think about it…

But they've got an assignment they need to work on together, so that's bound to happen. Perhaps they're just – Merlin forbid – _friends_.

Yes, that's it. They're just… _friends_.

Scorpius would never cheat on me. He's not that sort of person.

Besides, she's hardly his type.

By Godric's sword, listen to me! I'm getting jealous… over _her_ and the non-existent relationship she and Scorpius have.

She's the one with this sick obsession over him.

It's not like my boyfriend's staring back at her now…

Is he?

No, _don't_ look. That will just show your insecurities.

Deep breath, Weasley, deep breath.

That's it, now drink a bit of pumpkin juice; calm the nerves and all that.

I glare at her… and she notices.

For a split second, her eyes connect with mine and she has the gall to smirk at me. Yes, that's right, _smirk_. A small wave follows.

Well, doesn't someone seem particularly chipper today.

She's back to looking at Scorpius again, her grin even wider this time.

Bitch.

The bell rings, announcing the start of afternoon lessons.

I neatly fold my knife and fork, and turn to look expectantly at my boyfriend, lips puckered for a kiss.

That'll show her…

Only it doesn't – because _he's_ not looking at _me_.

I ask him if anything's the matter – and he jumps at the sound of my voice. He quickly turns to look at me, his grey eyes a mixture of guilt and… disappointment.

My heart drops.

His reassurance is hurried and the lie is quite blatantly staring back at me from his bright, silver eyes. A quick kiss on the cheek, a rushed goodbye and then he's briskly walking away to meet _her_ at the doors.

Rose.

The bane of my very existence.

The girl he was staring at.

Again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this a slightly angst-ridden Rose/Scorpius one-shot. I guess the perspective could be any of the Weasley girls, but for this I pictured Dominique. For some reason, whenever I think of the two, they seem like complete opposites; chalk and cheese, as it were.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know with a review!

Thanks,

VickytoriaGreengrass


End file.
